codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Amelia "Milly" Solovieff
Amelia "Milly" Solovieff is a member of the Kadic News Crew, and is the news anchor. She is quite intelligent for a little girl of 10-11 years old and in the 5th-6th grade. Milly is a friend of Tamiya, who is the camera girl. Personality She has a crush on Ulrich, while Yumi's brother Hiroki has a crush on her. She is very sensitive and often goes around with Tamiya recording news. Milly sometimes picks up gossip and tells it to the whole school via the news report. X.A.N.A. used her teddy bear to try to destroy the school and parts of the city, destroy Sissi's makeup, and attempt to kill Ulrich in Teddygozilla. She was a secondary target of X.A.N.A'.s schemes in Claustrophobia. She has claustrophobia, like Herb. As shown in the very first episode, Milly cannot maturely control her emotions, and can often be seen acting in a very immature, regressed manner when she is bullied and picked on (e.g. whining and crying), but by the fourth season, she has somewhat matured. In ''Music to Soothe the Savage Beast'', she, Tamiya, and Sophie from the Subdigitals, were possessed by X.A.N.A.. Appearances Season One *Teddygozilla *Big Bug *Satellite *The Girl of the Dreams *Swarming Attack *Just in Time *Claustrophobia *Amnesia *Killer Music *The Robots *Zero Gravity Zone *False Start Season Two *New Order *Uncharted Territory *Final Mix *Missing Link *Attack of the Zombies *Ultimatum *A Fine Mess *X.A.N.A.'s Kiss *Cold War *Tip-Top Shape *Contact *The Key Season Three *Sabotage *Final Round Season Four *William Returns *Double Take *Wreck Room *Lost at Sea *Lab Rat *A Lack of Goodwill *Guided Missile *Kadic Bombshell *Canine Conundrum *Music to Soothe the Savage Beast *Bad Connection *Cold Sweat *Fight to the Finish Video Games *[[Get Ready to Virtualize|'Get Ready to Virtualize']] *[[Fall of XANA|'Fall of X.A.N.A']].' *[[Quest for Infinity|'Quest for Infinity]] Trivia *Her French voice actress is Nathalie Stas. *In Finnish, she was played by Elise Langenoja in Seasons 1-2, and Hanna-Maija Nikander in Seasons 3-4. *In the Polish version of the show, she was voiced by Agnieszka Kunikowska. *Milly was the very first character shown in Code Lyoko, in production order, not counting prototype media. *She dislikes being called "small" or "short", which was an issue in Teddygozilla. *It is revealed in Lost at Sea that Hiroki has a crush on her. This is supported in Canine Conundrum when he invites Milly and Tamiya to watch in on the Pencak Silat class, much to Jim's displeasure (they were interrupting the class). *She has been known to publish embarrassing photos of people, which she did twice in Cold Sweat. Gallery namespace = File category = Milly format = ,%PAGE%\n,, ca:Milly Solovieff es:Milly Solovieff fi:Milly Solovieff fr:Milly Solovieff gl:Milly Solovieff it:Amelia "Milly" Solovieff ja:ミリー pl:Milly Solovieff pt:Milly Solovieff ro:Milly Solovieff ru:Амелия Соловьёфф sr:Мили Соловиеф Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Kadic Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Needs info Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Students Category:Milly Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity